Sasuhina Month 2015 oneshots
by FallenHime
Summary: All my random drabble for Sasuhina month
1. Day 1: First Encounter

**A rocky road to harmony**

It had been a month since they had paid their respects to the fallen shinobi from the war but Hinata never felt so numb. Everyone had moved past a some of their grief to get on with their daily lives, getting their life back on track.

Hinata would look out into the village from the Hyuga watch tower wondering how did they move on, what was their secret to forgetting the pain. Neji had left a huge hole in her heart. Over the time they had spent together they had grew closer. He had been the one person she could be herself with. She loved him more than she could explain. Everyone had confused her admiration for Naruto with love but that was not the case. Yes she loved Naruto and would die for him but only because she believed that he was the one person who could save during the war but Neji had captured her heart completely. She knew its was wrong to think of him that way, it was taboo in the eyes of many but with him it was different... it was like they were made for each other...

The sound of a bird's beating wings brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the area automatically, spotting the last Uchiha in the distance heading towards her. She walked down to the courtyard below as he landed.

"Uchiha-sama. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Hyuga-Hime. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." Hinata was puzzled by his answer, since she could not think of anything he would want to discuss.

"Please follow me." she led them to a meeting room facing the west gardens. She motioned him to take a seat while a servant brought in a fresh pot of tea. Sasuke watches her intently as she poured tea for them.

"So Uchiha-sama wha-"

"Please stop with the honorifics Hinata. We have known each other longer than anyone else in this village." She sighed knowing that he was more than correct.

"Sasuke-kun why have you come?"

"I am sorry... I came here to say that I am sorry for not being there when you needed me." Hinata held her mask perfectly but they tears running down her face showed the pain she held inside.

"Sasuke... I-"  
"Do you remember they day we first met?" Hinata broke out into a soft smile. "I got lost in this huge place and you found me and when I got lost again you were there but that time I was too stupid to listen to you. It's my turn to help you Hinata." silence filled the room for a moment until Hinata giggled.

"You made me climb the plum blossom tree outside to watch the snow sparkle in the sun."

"You also could not get down."

"Yes but I was not the one who face planted in the snow." she teasingly mentioned. Sasuke chuckled.

"True very true but I must get you back for that."

"...Are you staying?"

"If you want me too. I don't want to leave you again."

"I... I would like that. Thank-you Sasuke."

"There is no need. I made you a promise that day and I intend to keep it."

"You know don't you."

"Yes. I'm not ready to lose you yet."

"If he were here would you have still fought for me?"

"You are worth fighting for Hinata but if he would be better for you than me I would let you be."

Hinata bowed the head."I'm sorry Sasuke... I cannot love you the same way you love me right now."

"Don't be I know what I am getting into. Time changes everything. I will wait for you, cause I know I'm meant for you." Hinata's shocked gaze soften on him. She could no longer control the emotions she had been holding back.

' _Thank-you for finding me... Sasuke.'_

* * *

 **Love FH**


	2. Day 2: Cinnamon buns and Tomatoes

**SASUHINA DAY 2 – Cinnamon buns and Tomatoes**

Some of the greatest chefs in the world would call the dynamic duo a match made in heaven or the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard but it seemed that the hotel's director had other plans in mind. At the age of 26 Hinata Hyüga and Sasuke Uchiha are the most sort after up and coming chefs in the world. The director of Konoha International hotel had came up with the crazy idea to bring these two together in one kitchen. Many of the staff had speculated that they would or wouldn't work well together before they arrived but when they did there was nothing but silence between them.

They were lead to the kitchen and left alone to get settled in. They moved about silently for a few minutes inspecting their workspace until they faced each other.

"Hyüga"

"Uchiha-san"

"It seems that we have to work together this time."

"I hope you won't ruin my dish like last time Sasuke." Hinata looked at him accusingly.

"That was not me, it was that dope."

"But he is your friend so you are accountable to what he does in the kitchen." She huffed out.

"Well rest assured that he won't be near any of our dishes." Hinata nodded and relaxed.

"Do you have any idea what we should make for dessert?"

"It was the only thing the director didn't give a request for…."

"Maybe we should make a fusion of our favourite desserts, like our signature dish when we work together."

"Not a bad idea Hyüga but I don't like desserts… or anything sweet for that matter." Hinata had a look of horror on her face when he mentioned his dislike of all things sweet. "Don't be so shocked Hyüga." Hinata pouted and thought what kind of person doesn't like dessert.

"Well what about a fruit then… you do eat fruits right?"

"Yes Hyüga." He said sarcastically "and its tomatoes"

"Eh?! How are we supposed to combine cinnamon buns and tomatoes?"

"Well I know a great tomato cake recipe it's not too sweet but it will pass for dessert." Hinata stood for a while thinking of what he said. "What's going in that head of yours Hyüga?"

"Well I was thinking we make a roulade, a tomato sponge with a cinnamon filling with a berry reduction on top. What do you think?"

"Not bad Hyüga, not bad at all. I'll leave the filling to you."

"Sure. Now let's get to work we don't have much time before the banquet." With that said they let in the staff members in and got to work. The aroma that radiated from the kitchen made anyone who walked pass drool. Inside the kitchen there was not stop movement, preparation was going perfectly. Everything was almost done except for the tomato roulade. They had left that for last so they could work on it together. A smooth creamy cinnamon filling and a light fluffy tomato sponge rolled into one dressed with a dark chocolate berry reduction and a dust of icing sugar. It was perfect. The guest of the party loved it and the critics silenced into dessert heaven.

Now who said cinnamon buns and tomatoes don't go together. ;)

* * *

 **Love FH**


	3. Day 3 : A Beloved Sibling

**Special meetings**

Sasuke would visit his brothers grave ... he would lay a white lily at the base of his tomb stone but he soon noticed that he was not the only one offering a flower for remembrance.  
He decided to visit the grave earlier than usual to find this mysterious person.  
Just as the sunrise began, he spotted a young woman with a bunch of the same lilies walking though the grave. She passed his brothers grave and placed a flower on it and began to walk away.  
Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. The sound of him landing on the soft ground caused her to turn around and face him with wide eyes.

"Why..."Her eyes softened and she motioned towards the headstone.

'UCHIHA ITACHI'  
'Beloved Brother'

"I have one too" Sasuke watched her walkway, leaving her soft sent lingering in the air.  
"She is one of a kind huh... nii-san..."

They would continue meeting this way for a month until one of them decided that it was time to change their little meeting in the mornings. Sasuke waited as usual for her at the tree next to his brother's grave. As he waited, he thought about what he was going to say to her, lost in his thoughts he did not notice her walk up to him until she gently nudged his shoulder.

"Hm?" Hinata giggled and his of hand expression, while a light hue of red dusted the young Uchiha's cheeks. They paid their respects and watched the sunrise slowly into the sky. As they turned to leave, Sasuke stopped her.

"Hinata do you… um… want to get some coffee together?" Hinata looked shocked for a moment before a gentle smile grew across her face.

"I'd like that." Sasuke stretched out his arm for her to hold on to, Hinata loop her arm into his and they set off into the village.

The news of them seen together in the new coffee shop together spread like wild fire. When they eventually left each other's company, which was mid-afternoon, Sasuke escorted her backed home and he went to the Hokage tower to find Kakashi.

As soon as Hinata set foot into the compound, she was tackled to the ground by a little ball of orange and brown.

"Onee –chan!"

"Hanabi?!"

"Did you really go on a date with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hanabi where did you hear that?!" Hinata asked, turning bright red.

"The whole village is talking about you two." The sisters turn to face the new voice.

"Otōsan." Hanabi got off Hinata and she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hinata would like to speak to you in my study."

"Hai, Otōsan."

 **~X~**

Sasuke quickly reached the Hokage tower after he left the Hyüga compound. As he neared the tower, he headed for the window and quietly slipped in.

"Ah Sasuke it's been awhile." Kakashi said while looking over some paper work.

"It has. I wanted you talk to you about something important." Just as the last word left his mouth, the door burst open.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi sighed and Sasuke tried to hide in the shadows of the room in failure. "Teme! Are you going out with Hinata-chan?!" Kakashi's eyebrow lifted curiously at that statement.

"Where did you hear that dope?"

"Everyone is talking about you. So are you going out with her?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That is none of your business or theirs for that matter." Naruto slumped dramatically but began to pester him about it. Kakashi chuckled but still wondered what Sasuke wanted to talk about.

 **~X~**

Hinata sat front of her father nervous in front his gaze.

"Hinata I will not beat around the bush and come right out and ask you, are you dating this Uchiha boy?"

"Father… um… yes." Hinata heavily blush saying it aloud. Her father sighed. Hiashi had known for a while about their meetings in the morning but he didn't know if he was serious about her.

"I want to meet him person as soon as possible."

"Hai, Otōsan."

"One more thing Hinata, what did you two talk about every morning?" Hinata face burn bright red knowing that her father knew about the morning meetings, calming herself down, she took in a breath.

"Our brothers." A wave of sadness washed over the elder Hyüga's face. He had been close to his nephew and so was his daughter. He nodded in acceptance and motioned for her to leave.

 **~X~**

After arguing with Naruto for a while, he left them alone with a promise to get the truth out of him later. Sasuke was physically tired from trying to fend off Naruto; he sighed heavily and slumped in one of the chairs.

"So Sasuke are you finally going you tell me want to talk about?" Sasuke adjusted his posture and took in a deep breath.

"I want you to re-instate the Uchiha clan in Konoha." Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment.

"Are you planning to revive the clan?"

"Yes."

"…With Hinata-chan."

"Yes… wait! No… "Kakashi chuckled at his slip-up.

"You like her don't you." Sasuke nodded with a light blush across his face.

"Okay I'll see it gets done." Sasuke got up to leave but Kakashi stopped him. "Sasuke… I'm glad you are happy." Sasuke nodded and left. Kakashi never got to see this side of him but he only hope that he stays this way.

Sasuke walked out of the tower to see waiting for him under the light post.

"Hinata" She turned to the sound of his voice. She smiled and walked up to him. "I thought you would still be at home."

"I know but my father knows about us and he wants to meet you officially."

"Ah…"

"Nervous?" Sasuke just looked away and Hinata giggled at his discomfort. "Do you think they will be proud of us?"

"I'm sure they are…" Sasuke pulled Hinata into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Come on I'll take you home." Sasuke was right. They were very proud. (Unless you count when Neji wanted to turn Sasuke in to mince meat for getting close to Hinata, Sasuke owes Itachi big time. (^^;))

* * *

Re-writing all my stories is really hard (T.T)

Love FH


	4. Day 4: Emergency

**Fears are meant to be laughed at**

Sasuke was known to be an all round tough guy, a Mr Perfect, which he usually was most of the time…

It was a normal Friday evening in the Uchiha household, Sasuke's parents went out for date night, Itachi would be at university and Sasuke would go out with Hinata or chill at home after a long week dealing with school and fan girls. This Friday he could not see Hinata, She had to attend a family function so Sasuke was suck at home.

After killing time by doing his homework and playing video games he was bored out of his mind. That's until their pet cat Kuro decide that he wanted to be petted. Contrary to popular belief Kuro had white fur, not black, and was the most adventures cat you would ever meet. Kuro rubbed against Sasuke's leg purring in delight as he scratched his ear.

"You like that huh?" Kuro continue to purr happily by his side. "You know I still don't think your name builds character no matter what nii-san says." Sasuke started to get sleepy so he got his phone as messaged Hinata goodnight. When he turned back around Kuro was nowhere insight, finding that completely odd, he went searching the house for him until he heard a faint 'meow' when he passed his window. He had a bad feeling about this but he pop his head out, he spotted him sitting just outside his window on the roof.

"Damn't! Kuro! What are you doing out there?!" Sasuke quickly slipped his phone into his pocket and slid out the window. On shaking legs he inched slowly towards Kuro to move forward. "Stop moving will you?! I'm trying to get you back inside!" Kuro meowed defiantly before running passed him back into the house. Sasuke sighed and slowly turned around; many may not know this but Sasuke was a sacredy cat when it came to heights so when the window to room slammed shut he started to freak out. He crawled to the wall and leaned against it, trying to even out his breathing. He fumbled with the phoned in his pocket and with shaky fingers, he dialled Hinata's number.

" _Hello. Sasuke?"_

"H-Hina…"

" _Sasuke is everything okay?"_

"Umm… a little help w-will be g-great." Hinata started to get worried be Sasuke's shaky voice.

" _Sasu?! Where are you?!"_

"At H-home…"

" _I'm on my way."_ Hinata excused herself from the party and rushed over to Sasuke's place. As she stepped out, she spotted him on the roof. Letting herself in she ran up to his room. Lightly tapping on the glass to let him know she was there she push open the window.

"So how's the view?" She said with a smug look on her face.

"Great, v-very relaxing…" Hinata giggled at Sasuke's expression and he pouted.

"Karma has finally caught up with for putting that scary clown in my room."

"Hinaataa how long you are going to make me wait out here?" Hinata took pity on her best friend/boyfriend and let him in. He slid back into the room and flopped down on to the floor. Hinata kneeled in front of him and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime… but your expression was priceless." Hinata burst out in a fit of giggles and Sasuke glared at her. He pounced on her pushing her to the floor and peppered her face with kisses. Hinata squeaked in surprise and tried to fight him off.

"Where do you think you can escape to? This is your punishment for laughing at me." Sasuke smirked and continued to torture Hinata with kisses until she was red as a tomato.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey everyone I may skip some days cause I couldn't think of anything for that day but I will probably fill them in later or I couldn't remember parts of the story that got deleted. So sorry if you are disappointed If you really want me to do a prompt just pm me:3_

 _Love FH_


	5. Day 5 & 6: Birthdays & Blankets

**I know this is very late (-_-)**

* * *

 **Close to Home**

The pitter-patter of little feet hitting the hardwood floor echoed lightly until it came to a stop. The rustling of sheets and a few grunts and a soft weight landed on his chest.

"Papa.. Papaaa" Kōu pushed his father's cheeks together in an attempt to wake him up but it just got him frustrated. Kōu pouted and wiggled over to his mother. He gently poked he cheek to see if she was awake but she did not respond. He looked back over to his father but he too was still asleep so he settle for being in-between the both of them. Hinata and Sasuke peeked and stared at each other before spotting their son nestled between them. Today was Kōu's 4th birthday and he was excited, Hinata had the entire day planned but it seemed the little munchkin woke up a bit too early for their liking. Sasuke gently draped his arm across them and pulled them close. He didn't get a lot of time with his family when he was in the navy but now that he was back home he was going to make up for lost time. He knew Hinata didn't hold anything against him for being away for so long but he wanted to make it up to the both of them. Hinata rubbed his arm and squeezed it gently letting him know that everything will be fine. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and the top Kōu's before she got of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Meanwhile Sasuke kept his arm over his son making sure he stays warm.

By the time, the boys got out of bed Hinata had already had and bath and made their breakfast favourites. As she set the plates down Sasuke walked down the stairs with Kōu wide-awake in his arms. Hinata went around the counter and scooped him up from Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday my little munchkin!" Hinata giggled through while squishing his face to hers. Sasuke chuckled in the background while his son giggled from his mother. She put him on his chair and kissed Sasuke on his cheek before setting down his cup of coffee.

"So are you excited to spend the day with Papa?"

"Yes! Are you sure you can't come Momma?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie but I'll be here when you get back… hurry up now you two, you need an early start." The two of them saluted to her before going back to gobbling up their breakfast. Hinata laughed at the two them before heading to get his backpack.

"Hinata, we're ready to go."

"Okay, be careful you two. Oh here's his backpack and have fun."

"Bye-bye Momma."

"Good Bye sweetie, have fun." Sasuke came up to her and kissed her chastely.

"Bye Momma." Hinata blushed and pecked him back.

"Goodbye Papa." Hinata watch them drive off before going back inside. She tied her hair into a tight bun and changed her shoes to a comfortable pump.

"Time to get to work." Hinata moved like lighting in the house, from cooking to cleaning the place. Sasuke and Kōu went to the amusement park for the day. Kōu went on every ride he set his eyes on and ate whatever he liked. By the end of it all he was tired but still had enough energy to pull his dad to the games to win mummy a teddy bear since she couldn't come and maybe one for him too. They got home around five in the evening but the house seemed somewhat dark. Sasuke became suspicious but soon notice a faint glow from the window. As they opened the door, they noticed that the house had been turn into a blanket fort. Kōu squealed in delight. His fatigue from before long forgotten as he ran into the fort. Sasuke chuckled and followed him curious to what else his wife been up to. As they neared closer to the light, the fort opened up to reveal a picnic like setting in the middle.

"Welcome Home." _A smile worth living for._ Is what Sasuke thought as he watched his wife hug their son. "Did you two have fun?"

"Lots of fun Momma, look! Papa won teddies for us." Hinata laughed and hugged him. Sasuke took this chance to take both of them I his arm for a 'bigger hug 'as Kōu puts it.

"Time for… Cake!" Hinata nudged Kōu to the cake while they sang happy birthday. Kōu blew out the candles and laughed. After the full day he had, Kōu quickly fell asleep as he was listening to stories. Hinata tucked him into bed while Sasuke cleaned up. When she came back into the kitchen, he was not there. Hinata crawled back into the fort to look for him, she saw him there waiting for her with a glass of her favourite wine.

"Your fort building amazes me." Hinata blushed and took the glass from him.

"Why thank-you Captain I did learn from the best." She said with a cheeking smile across her face. Sasuke took the glass from her and laid it down. He pulled he her towards himself and gently kissed her.

"You know this is a lot like our first time together." Sasuke whispered into her neck as he kissed her.

"Hmm… True."

"We should not break tradition." Sasuke nipped at her skin and she gasped, Hinata rubbed her thighs together as he drew circles on her lower back and hummed into appreciation.

"Yes a… a very bad i-idea." Sasuke smirked against her lips before capturing them in his own.

* * *

 **Love FH**


End file.
